The Simple Love Language
by xxMiSaSenxx
Summary: He was always notice, but he yearn for someone to help him. She was always invisible, but she needed someone beside her. He was the first to notice and grew fond of her. She was the only one to understand him. Raised up differently but share the same burden of loneliness, can they help each other without breaking one another? Or falling in love? **Rating might change later**
1. Chapter 1: The Girl on the Bench

**_Before you start reading this I was inspired in writing this by Love Language by Jubilee. The video was so beautiful. I actually saw the remake by bootihole. That version brought me to tears so I decided writing a fanfiction just like it. I recommend watching it because it's so beautiful. Anyway my story is inspired by that but with my own twist in it. Please Enjoy._**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Girl on the Bench**

_She sits there everyday at the same spot, at the same time doing the same thing listening to her I-pod and writing in some journal. Her eyes would be glued into that journal as she writes in it with a blue sharpie. It seems like she erase herself from the world by doing that. _

_Her long hair that was caught between a light shade of pink and blonde would fall perfectly down her back and her beautiful turquoise eyes would be focusing in the notebook. For me, I never paid much attention to girls because they are always the same. They would drool and throw some flirting comments at me but with her, she was different when I first met her. She reeled me in._

_**-FlashBack-**_

_The blonde teenager needed a place to study and all the seats in the library were taken. Figures he thought to himself. It was a week before finals then they would be off to enjoy their 1__st__ high school experience of summer break. Of course he loves the idea of break from school, but he hated the company of having a summer as a high school student in his house._

_It was simple. He was getting abused by his drug addict mom. Ever since his father died when he was 5, she had treated him cruelly and would blame him for everything. He was just hurt and did not want to be near his house at all, knowing his mother is there._

_Sighing deeply, he had no where to study. He could not study in the class, knowing full well that it would be crowded and noisy. Another place he could study would be at home, but he would not take the risk of getting beaten. _

_He grabbed his books and walked out the school while trying to figure out where he could study. Once out of the campus he came upon a group of girls bashing their lashes at him. I mean who wouldn't? He is one of the top students of the school, good athlete, plays the guitar, and none the less beyond gorgeous. _

_He rolled his eyes at the girls and walked past them. Before he knew it he was at some park. It felt so peaceful and quiet. It was the place he really needed to study. He looked around for an empty bench but saw none. They were all occupied mostly by couples, family, or groups of people hanging out._

_Groaning he kept his hopes up for someone to leave but no one did. Then he notice one bench. It was occupied by only one person. She looked like she was around his age. His started walking towards the girl. When he was in front of her, she felt his presence and glance up at him. _

_He notices that she was writing in a notebook and listening to music because of the headphones in her ears. He pointed at the empty space beside her and asked her._

"_May I sit here?"_

_Her eyes followed his fingers to the empty spot beside her. She smiled and nodded before she gathered her books and bag to give him more room to sit. It was awkward for him to notice that she did not spoke a single word to him. At first he was mesmerized by her beautiful blue-green eyes, but he shook the feeling off as he sat about 3 feet away from the small female._

_He muttered thanks to her but for some reason she did not respond to him. He thought to himself that it must be her headphones. Once again he sighed and opens his book to study._

_30 minutes into his studying, he felt her shifting so he glanced up from his notes to see her packing her things. She smiled gently at him and waves him a good bye. With that she walked away leaving him stunned. _

_Usually girls would jump and flirt with him. Throughout his studying, he was waiting for her to do that but only to have her give him a nice response. It was all new and strange to him but he liked it. Maybe he thought to himself that he could be friends with this girl._

_**-FlashBack Ends-**_

"Hey! Where are you going YOHIOloid?" Kaito shouted in the halls while running towards his friend. "We're finally on summer break, time to blast the music up and party!"

"I'm going no where." The blonde muttered wanting to get away from the blue head. It was not like he dislikes Kaito, it was just that he was annoying. Kaito had been his friend since middle school and was extremely weird. YOHIOloid notice that the only thing that his blue headed friend eats would be ice cream. No wonder he wears the blue scarf.

Yuuma appeared out of no where freaking his friends out. He smirked seeing their frighten expression. The pinkette before them had been YOHIOloid's childhood friend. It ceases the pink headed male that he could still scare his friend. Even if he doesn't look like it, Yuuma is the top student in the school. _SMART ASS! _YOHIOloid thought while rolling his eyes.

"We have to talk to Gakupo-senpai first." Yuuma muttered.

The teens nodded and walked towards the 3rd year's classroom. Gakupo was a senior and this year would be his last. Ever since the three teens met him they had looked up to Gakupo, which they met during middle school too. He was like their older brother.

The purple headed male walked out his classroom towards their group. He had a scowled on his face. The three 1st years look at each other in confusion before they turn back to their senior. The first to approach the angered male was Kaito.

"Yo, senpai! Want to kick it after school with us?"

"No. I have to go somewhere. See you." With that the 3rd year took off angered for some reason.

The three teens decided to shrug his attitude off before they walked out the school. While walking out of the campus, hoards of girls started crowding the three of them. Soon they were separated in the crowd. YOHIOloid was glad he made it out alive and thanked the gods for that. He silently escaped without looking back. When the coast was clear he ran to the park.

Upon arriving, the blonde smiled seeing just a glimpse of ice pink. There she sat on the same bench doing her same routine. She was just pure beautiful and untainted to him. Everyday he comes here and sits on a different bench watching her afar. She amazes him and it freaks him out that he can not even ask for her name properly. It usually is the other way around, but then again she is different. She is something special.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed it so far. Please if there's anything you like to talk about or point out about the story just review._**

**_Thank you._**

* * *

**_Copyrights. I don't own any of the characters. All characters belong to their rightful owners which would be Krypton. _**


	2. Chapter 2: Her name

**I had no idea that I would be posting this on my birthday but anyway Happy 17th Birthday to me. Now I need to dodge all the punches that people will throw to me. Hehe. Now I'm getting off topic. **

**Here's chapter 2. I want the story to be short, simple, sweet, and dramatic. I'll update as fast as I can. So who is this mysterious girl? I want to know who she is?**

* * *

YOHIOloid breathed in and out. Today was the day he was going to talk to that girl. He stood up straight and walked towards her. Every step he took his panicking would get worse. He thought about turning around to run, but something told him to go on. It drove him to go up and sit by her along with talking to her. He knew he should not chicken out but it was driving him insane.

The pinkish blonde glance up when she felt someone took a seat by her. She looks over her shoulder to see the same person that sat by her a week ago. She smiled inwardly and went back in her journal.

Of course the blonde started freaking out when her turquoise eyes gazed up at him. Though he was freaking out, he could notice the hint of welcoming and warmth in her eyes. It dazed him for awhile that he forgot why he was here. Then he remembered. He should be making conversation with the girl. He turned to the girl and smiled. She glances up noticing he was facing her.

"Nice weather today." _Stupid! Can I be lamer than this?_

She responded with a nod and her eyes went back into the journal. YOHIOloid sighed deeply. He was totally lame. _I bet she thinks I am some kind of freak. _

He turned back to his notebook to start writing new lyrics for his songs. He dug in his bag for a pen or pencil but could not find any. He cursed to himself and looked over to the girl again. She nervously looked up at him.

"Uh sorry, but I can I borrow your marker?"

She looked at him dumbfounded and confused. _Hey stupid can you notice the headphone in her ears?_

"Can I borrow your marker?" YOHIOloid asked again while using a hand gesture of writing with an imaginary utensil in his hand. The girl held up her red sharpie and he nodded. So she gave him her sharpie and dug in her bag for another one. He thanked her and she nodded smiling.

Her smile made him smile and before he knew it he was writing a song about her. They would look up casting glances at each other. When ever their eyes met they would quickly look back down and a blush would cast upon their faces. Everything felt nice and perfect until someone interrupted them.

"YOHIOloid! Thank god you survived the attack of the fan girls!"

The blonde gritted his teeth hearing that all too familiar voice. There was only once person that could ruin a perfect atmosphere like this. And that person was Kaito. He snapped his head up to see the bluenette and following right behind him was Yuuma.

_What a kill joy! Now bring my mother into this then it'll be a perfect scene of a ruined moment. Just kill me now!_

The crimson eyed teenager sighed and got up causing the girl beside him to gaze up at him. YOHIOloid smiled and handed her the sharpie back. He thanked her again and she responded with a nod again. _Ask her name or something! Tell her you are going to meet her here again. Crap! I am nervous. _

She looked at her I-pod and got up packing her things. Before he knew it she stuck a sticky note on his forehead smiling at him. With that she walked away. YOHIOloid stood there dumbfounded until his friends snap him out of the trance.

He grabbed the note off his head and read it.

_**See you again soon. **__**:)**_

He chuckled lightly seeing her writing. To him it was beautiful and nice to say that she would see him again soon. Wait. He froze and read the note again. What did she mean _again? _Does that mean she remembers him? Holy crap!

"So who was the cute girl?" Kaito hummed seeing his friend in a daze.

It was very priceless to see the blonde in a state of shock to both his friends. Yuuma did the unthinkable and punched his friend to get a reaction from him. The crimson eyed teen fell to the floor.

"Oww! What the heck was that for?"

"For ignoring us, now mind telling us who was that girl with you minutes ago?"

"None of your business, just someone I met."

Kaito grabbed the note from the blonde and read it out loud to Yuuma. YOHIOloid grabbed it out of the blue head's grip and punched his shoulder. They started laughing at the blonde, noticing his flustered face. Oh boy was it fun picking on their blonde friend. He put the note safely in his binder and asked his friends why they were here.

"We were escaping the mobs of girl and ran to the park. Tada! We are here seeing you and that cute girl making lovey dovey stares at each other." Kaito answered making kissing sounds.

"Shut up! I wasn't, but was she really?"

Yuuma held a stoic face and smirked knowing full well about what his friend is feeling. "So what is your relationship to her?"

"We don't have a relationship! I just had been watching here for a week!" _Shit, did I just say that?_

Kaito scooted far away from the blonde male until he was at least 5 feet away from him. Yuuma smirk was still as evil as ever on his face. You could already see the blonde was red as a tomato before he threw insults at them. In the end they could not help but laugh at him.

"What a stalker. I bet she knew you were stalking him that is why she wrote that note." Kaito laughed.

YOHIOloid rolled his eyes and made his way to the vending machine. He couldn't help but feel the need to get a drink and spit on his friend. In the end they all left laughing.

When he arrived home, he expected a vase thrown at him but no. What he found was his mom lying unconscious on the floor. He ran towards her and shook her body. Panic started rising in him when his mom did not respond which led him to pull his cell phone out and call for help.

In ten minutes, an emergency crew came and helped him with his mother. They took her away leaving him home and getting interrogated by the police. It took about over four hours until they transported him to the hospital where his mother is staying. Supposedly the doctors told him bad news there. His mother apparently had over dosed on some kind of drugs. It frightened him. Even though she beats the shit out of him, she _is_ his mother. She _is_ his _only_ living family member.

He had waited in the waiting room until a doctor and several nurses came out and said that she'll be okay. They told him to go back home and that they will pay for the cab's faire. As soon as he got into the house, he sighed deeply. How can this day go from good to bad?

_This really sucks. _

He dug his hands into his pocket and pulled out the little note. He smiled upon reading it until it hit him.

_I forgot to ask for her name._

* * *

**_AW! Poor YOHIOloid didn't get her name yet. Darn it. I was hoping he does. I promise you in the next chapter her name will be revealed, until then you can keep guessing her name. I know some of you might know because of the pairing. I suck I know. I hope you enjoyed it though._**

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed it so far. Please if there's anything you like to talk about or point out about the story just review._**

**_Thank you._**

* * *

**_Copyrights. I don't own any of the characters. All characters belong to their rightful owners which would be Krypton._**


End file.
